Raven Feathers
by Erin Cooper
Summary: Raven is what you would call different. She can do things that are imposible for humans. When she was young, her parents were murdered. Will she be able to avenge them? Or will someone close to her kill her too? Read to find out.
1. Tears and New Beginings

"Mommy what's going on, where's daddy?" I asked as mom pulled me into the basement.

"He's at the store with Uncle Dan honey," she said rushing me to the deep-freezer.

When we got there mom pushed it aside, revealing a small door. She opened it and quickly put me inside.

"Stay here angel, mommy will be right back."

"But mommy-"

"Stay here and don't make a sound. I love you Raven."

"I love you too mommy," I said before she closed the door.

After a while of sitting in the dark, I herd someone come down the stairs.

"Where is she?" asked a voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," mom said.

Then I started hearing noises, like someone being hit. Moments later I herd a scream. I didn't need to look to see who screamed, I knew it was mommy. I cried soundlessly for what seemed like forever until I herd someone push aside the deep freezer. Then someone opened the small door in front of me.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you," a man said.

"Who are you? Where's my mommy and daddy!" I yelled at him.

"It's alright Raven. I'm Roe, a friend of your fathers."

"How, do you know who I am?"

"I will explain later, come little one," he said and in one sweeping motion he scooped me into his arms, blocking my view of the room as he walked. The smell of blood was thick. Salty tears made my long hair stick to the sides of my cheeks.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I'm your protector. Now be silent Raven, we will be home soon."

"Ok," I said and cried some more.


	2. Last Day Of School

**Ten Years Later…**

"Raven hurry up or you'll be late for your last day of school!" Uncle Roe yelled from down stairs.

"I'm coming, just hold on!" I yelled back.

I grabbed my cell phone and ipod and ran down the stairs, taking three steps at a time. When I got to the bottom, I quickly put on my black converse and hurried to the front door where Uncle Roe was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Be careful today Raven. It's the last day of school and we don't need your secret to be discovered," he said in a serious tone.

"Uncle Roe I'm not a little girl anymore. And besides, I'm always careful," I said.

After a moment he nodded and we walked out the door to the car.

"So when are where are we going for summer break?" I asked as we drove to the school.

"It's a surprise," he said.

"Aw come on Uncle Roe! Tell me!"

"If I do it will ruin the surprise. And no looking in my head to find out what it is!" he said, chuckling a little at my complaining.

"Fine. Then when are we leaving?" I asked.

"Right after school if you want," he answered.

"If we're leaving that soon then why do I have to go to school today? I could skip and we could go now."

"Don't you want to see Darren one more time before going?"

He had me there. Darren is my best friend; actually he's my only friend. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to him. I sighed as we pulled into the school parking lot. As I was getting out, Uncle Roe put his hand on my shoulder to keep me from going.

"Be careful Raven. If someone found out what you are…."

"It's alright Uncle Roe, I promise."

I smiled before getting out of the car and making my way to the gym. When I got in I walked up the stairs to the bleachers and sat in my corner. To save myself from dieing from boredom, I decided to see what the teachers had planned for everyone today. I searched until I found the mind of Mr. Herbert.

_Now that I have there work sorted I just need to get the detention slips for the day. Just because it's the last day of school doesn't mean the can break protocol!_

Of course the meanest teacher in the entire school has work for us to do today! He just wants to ruin the best day of school for everyone! So instead of listening to him think about what else give us to work on, I looked for another teacher.

_Ok, all the toppings are set up on the table. Now I just need to get the ice cream from the lounge… _

Mrs. Robert definitely deserved the little "Best Teacher". Every time there was a special event she did little classroom parties. Leaving her to get the ice cream, I searched for another teacher. I found Mrs. Farnsworth.

_Now that I have the prizes for the games. I only have to hide the answers so nobody can cheat. Maybe I can ask Raven or Darren to hold on to them since they don't like to be in any games. I'll ask them when they come in…_

I lost my concentration when the bell rang for school to start. I got up and walked to my first class. As promised, Mr. Herbert had stacks of worksheets on his desk. I walked to my desk in the back of the room while he did role call. When I sat down he started handing out the worksheets. When I got mine I realized I didn't have a pen. I was looking around on the floor for one when Mr. Herbert appeared next to me.

"Are you not prepared for class Ms. Blackheart?" he asked from the front of the class.

"Sorry Mr. Herbert I dropped my pen and I can't seem to find it anywhere," I said hoping that would convince him not to give me a detention.

"Is this it Raven?" Darren asked, holding a pen for everyone to see.

"Yes it is, thanks Darren," I said as he tossed the pen to me.

"No problem," he said then winked at me.

Darren and I have been friends since I moved here with Uncle Roe. For the first few days I lived in the neighborhood all I did was sit on the front step in front of the door. Darren, who lived across the street from me, would ride his scooter up and down the street. I would watch him since I didn't have anything else to do. One day he saw me watching him and started sitting on his front step in front of his house.

We would stair at each other and some times smile. After a while, his aunt came out and handed him a candy bar and juice box. He looked back at me and then to his snack. Then he walked across the street and sat next to me and we silently shared his snack.

After we finished he held out his hand and said, "I'm Darren what's your name?"

"Raven," I said shaking his hand.

Ever since then we started hanging out with each other and became close friends. We still joke saying we bonded over a staring contest and a candy bar. We are alike in many ways; we both have natural black hair, we both only listen to rock, metal, screamo, and punk, and we are both goth. In fact, we are the only goths in the school. At first it was very annoying when people teased us for what we are but after a while we got used to it and learned to ignore it.

First hour passed very slowly with no help to the worksheets we were all given. When I got to Mrs. Farnsworth's class she pulled me to the side and handed me an envelope.

"We are going to be playing a game in class today and I was wondering if you could hang on to the answers so no one can cheat," she asked.

"Of course Mrs. Farnsworth. I'll hold on to them," I said giving her a polite smile.

She smiled back and we went into the classroom. I went to join Darren at the back of the room at our table as Mrs. Farnsworth explained the rules to the class.

"So what did Mrs. Farnsworth want?" Darren asked when I sat down.

"She wanted me to hold on to the answers," I said taking out my ipod and handing an ear bud to Darren.

We listened to Godsmack, Escape The Fate, Skillet, and Disturbed while the rest of the class played the game that was planned for the hour. When the class was almost over, Mrs. Farnsworth gestured for me to bring her the envelope. I handed over my ear bud and walked to the front of the class. When I handed her the envelope she handed me two warheads. I smiled my thanks and returned to my seat.

I gave Darren one of the warheads and he handed me my ear bud back. We ate our warheads and listened to "Monster" by Skillet for the last few minuets of class. When the bell rang for everyone to head to third hour we said our goodbyes until fifth hour and went our separate ways. I walked to my third hour class at the other end of the school. When I was almost there I herd something spray behind me. I turned around and saw the three most annoying preps in the world. Behind me was Emma- the leader, Mini, and Gabby-the goons.

Ever since Emma saw me she hated me. She made every day for my first month in school unbearable. One day I got curious and decided to find out why she hated me. I took a peek in her mind and saw what I never would have expected. She had, and still does, a crush on Darren and hated me because I was so close to him. After I knew that, nothing she did bothered me anymore.

"What do you want Emma?" I asked, hoping this would be short.

"I want you to get lost," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Emma it's the last day of school. Can't we get along for this one day?"

"I'm trying to get along, it's just that you keep getting in my way."

"You mean in the way of your view of Darren?" I asked trying to end this quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she said, her cheeks getting red.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I know you like Darren. But don't worry we're just friends," I said before walking away.

As soon as I got in the classroom the bell rang and I had to hurry to my seat before Mr. Buckley thought I was tardy and give a lecture on the importance of being punctual. When I got to my seat I listened to my ipod while I texted Darren.

_Hows ur class?_

_Horrible wbu?_

_Boring as ever_

_What class isnt? _

_Ikr :P _

_Its like theyre tryin to bore the life out of us_

_I hate school_

_At least its the last day. Then u wont have to come back til after summer_

_True. So wut Mr. Randle havin everyone do_

_Worksheets wbu_

_Nm they all just sittin an talkin_

_Lucky_

_Haha :P_

_Y do teachers think its a good idea to give us work on the last day_

_Idk I cant understand them_

_Me 2_

_Hey did uncle roe tell u where we r goin for break_

Just then the bell rang and it was lunchtime. Forgetting about my text, I got up and walked to the cafeteria, putting my cell phone in my back pocket. As always, Darren was waiting for me by the entrance. He smiled when he saw me and headed towards me.

"I can't stand two hours of Mr. Randle's lectures without music," he said when we went through the doors and into the cafeteria.

"It's a wonder you survived," I teased as we got in line to get our food.

"At least we have the rest of our classes together," he said as he got two slices of pizza and set it on his plate.

"In Mrs. Robert's class we're having an ice cream party," I said getting a green apple.

"How do you know?" he asked, getting an apple too.

"I saw her setting it up when I was walking to Mr. Buckley's class," I lied.

I hated lying to Darren but it's better than telling him what I was and having him think I was a monster.

"Does she have hot fudge?" he asked while I paid for my apple.

"I think she does," I said while he paid for his food. 

Before going to our usual table we stopped by the vending machine and got some monsters. Ah, the lunch of champions. We ate in a comfortable silence; that is unlit a certain someone came into the cafeteria. I looked over my shoulder to see what caused the loud noises and spotted Emma. She cut in front of the lunch line and started piling her tray with chili. Weird, she usually only had a water for lunch.

That's when I realized her intention for the food to go. I turned to Darren and he was already out of his seat. We made our way across the cafeteria to the outside exit. Darren opened the door for me and before I could get out I herd a loud_ splat_ and felt something hot in my hair, running slowly down my back. I didn't need to look; I knew that bitch dumped all of her chili on me.

"Oh no you don't!" Darren said, pulling me outside before I could pulverize Emma.

He dragged me all the way to the other side of the school before I would give up my idea of tracking down Emma. When I stopped fighting against Darren, he started helping me get the chili out of my hair. It took a while but we finally got it all out.

"What did you say to her that made her that pissed at you," Darren asked as we walked back to the other side of the school.

"All I said was that I knew why she hates me," I said.

"What was it?"

"She's jealous of me."

"Jealous of what? There are many things about you that she should be jealous of," he said as we walked into the building.

"She's jealous of how I'm your closest friend."

"In other words she has a crush on me?"

"Yep," I said grabbing my monster.

"Thank god she never tried asking me to a girl's choice dance. She would have put you through hell when I said no."

When the bell rang we had to run to make it to make it to our next class. If you were ever late for Mr. West's class he would lock you out of the classroom. He slipped the work you had to do under the door and you had to do it all before the class was over. If you didn't finish he gave you detention. Fortunately for us, Mr. West didn't close the door yet. We slipped in and went to our seats in the back of the room. When we sat down, Mr. West called for attention.

"As you all know, this is the last day of school. So today we will be watching a movie. Any requests?" he asked as he turned to his cabinets.

Just like every time he was going to play a movie, everyone had a request. The first person called on would choose the movie. If someone chose a movie I didn't like, I listened to my ipod. It was rare that I liked a movie that was played. This time I thought of a movie and raised my hand.

"How about you, Darren?" Mr. West asked with his back still turned to the class.

Darren didn't have his hand raised so he looked at me for a suggestion.

"My Psycho Sweet Sixteen," I whispered.

"My Psycho Sweet Sixteen," he said aloud, making a few of the preps groan.

Mr. West turned to the cabinet and brought out a DVD case. He walked over to the large tv in the corner of the room and inserted the disc. After the all lights were turned off and windows were blocked, the movie started. This was one of my favorite movies. I'll explain as I watch. A spoiled teen, Madison Penrose's sweet sixteen is coming up. She wants to have her birthday party at the Roller-Dome, a once popular roller-rink with a violent history to match.

Madison, her father, and the party planner walk in. Madison sees that the Dome is filled with items that had been put in storage. She and her father walk out, leaving the party planner by himself, he hears a strange noise and asks if there's anybody there. The scene later switch to 1999; Charlie Rotter is the owner of a popular teen hang-out called the Roller-Dome, the home of many birthday parties. Charlie is the so-called "Lord of the Rink."

As he does his usual job, an ungrateful teenage boy named Craig is having his birthday party there. He does so much as to smack the cake out of Rotters hands, and hitting his mask off, humiliating him in front of everyone including his daughter, Skye. Later that night, Craig and his girlfriend, Karen, break into the Roller-Dome. While skating, Craig's girlfriend skates off into the darkness.

Craig notices that she hasn't returned, he slowly skates to where she was seen last. The lights around the ring start to abruptly turn off as he see's an angry Rotter dressed up as the "Lord of the Rink" having killed his girlfriend. Panicked, Craig attempts to run away, but trips on a pool-stick, that he ironically broken himself and threw into the rink. Rotter catches up to him, and kills Craig with the other half of the pool stick, that had looked like a jousting pole.

Skye witnesses the murders and calls the police. Shortly after, the police arrive and Rotter runs off. They find him in the basement, where he says, "I gave them what they deserved." The police arrest him immediately, and upon arresting him, several officers discover that four more bodies have been dismembered and stuffed into an oil bin. News reports spread all over the place, informing everyone about the murders. Rotter apparently dies in a crash involving the police cruiser.

Ten years later, Skye Rotter is an outcast, tortured by her classmates because of what happened a decade ago. One day she grabs the attention of Madison's ex-boyfriend, the popular Brigg Jenner, whose friend Kevin teases Skye by calling her a "freak." Brigg laughs at Skye's clever comebacks, which accuse Kevin of being a homosexual. The two have a "moment" as Madison's friend Olivia watches. Olivia warns Madison of this, while Skye's best friend Derek and her try to figure out whether or not to make a big deal out of the two talking.

Skye later finds out after swimming that her gym locker has been trashed, it was filled with what looked like blood. Madison's "supposed" friend Lily shows up and tells Skye that it's paint not blood and that Madison, Olivia, and Chole were the ones who trashed her locker. She admits that she really does not like Madison and the reason why Madison is attacking her is because she talked to Brigg. She tells Skye that she should hook-up with Brigg to get revenge at the party, which she states will be the "party of the year."

Skye, in nothing but a towel and a one-piece bathing suit, tries to leave the building. Unfortunately she runs into Madison, Olivia, and Chloe. Madison accuses her of scamming on her boyfriend, and warns her to stay away. She also tells her that she's a nobody, and that if she died, the yearbook wouldn't have wasted an inch of space on her. Madison, Olivia, and Chloe leave to go shopping. Madison's dad tells her that there's been a change of plans, and that he flew in a designer from L.A.. Excited, the girls drive off.

Skye then walks home in her swimsuit and towel. Brigg drives by her, slows down, and offers her a ride home. While driving, Brigg asks Skye to hang out Saturday night. The next day, Madison hands out invitations to her Sweet Sixteen. Having invited Brigg, it interferes with his plans with Skye, who is unsure of crashing Madison's party regarding what her father did. Brigg goes to Skye's house and explains to her that he has to go because him and Madison have history, and that he'd make it up to Skye.

Skye tells him that they both know that this isn't going to work because he's popular and she's not. Brigg kisses Skye and lets her know that he wants to spend more time with her after Madison's party, and promises that they will go out. While Brigg leaves, Derek walks out on to Skye's porch asking if it was him. Skye then replies, "You still wanna crash that party?"

Lily leaves a secret opening for Skye and Derek behind the roller rink so they can sneak in. The two sneak in without a hitch and things then seem fine at the party until the party planner, who also hits on Madison, gets killed by Charlie Rotter. Skye finds Brigg and they skate together. Derek and Lily are chatting and she asks him to go get some fruit punch to mix with her Vodka so they can party. Derek walks off to go get the punch but Kevin sees Derek, and locks him in the basement.

After warning Madison of Derek and Skye's appearance, Kevin takes Rotter's "Lord of the Rink" costume, and decides to play a trick on Skye by standing up in the mezzanine of the Roller-Dome. Skye spots Kevin, thinking that it's actually her father, Kevin laughs and mocks her as a stunned Skye runs downstairs out of the mez. Kevin is then choked, and bludgeoned to death by Rotter, who then finds his mask on the floor, and puts it on.

Derek, still locked in the basement, is let out by Lily, who is drunk and ends up making out with him. Chloe has a plan of hiding in the bathroom stall with a fire extinguisher, and waiting for Skye to walk in so she can assault her with it. Olivia proceeds to dump one of her drinks on Skye's lap, so that she will have to wash up in the bathroom. Brigg, trying to find Skye, ends up in the VIP room, and Madison ambushes him, throwing herself at him and kissing him, Skye walks in on this, and leaves the room upset. Brigg then tells Madison that he doesn't want her and leaves. Meanwhile, Chloe is waiting for Skye, and hears what she thinks is Skye walking in. She comes out, extinquishing Skye. Instead it turns out to be Rotter, who beats Chloe to death with an axe.

Lily decides to key Madison's car for a birthday present. While she is keying the words "Happy Sweet 16" into the hood, the car revs up and starts chasing after her. She is rammed into a brick wall but escapes. Lily runs up to a stairwell, and tries to escape to the street ahead, by trying to climb over a gate. Rotter catches up to her, slitting her throat, killing her. Skye runs off to her dad's old office and calls Derek letting him know she wants to leave. Brigg then finds her and tries to explain what happened, while Skye tells him "This is the freak show and you're a part of it." She leaves.

While Madison's birthday cake is being brought out, Olivia goes to the bathroom to find Chloe, thinking that she's hooking up somewhere, she uses one of the bathroom stalls. She looks down and discovers blood on the floor. She looks through the bottom and finds Chloe dead. She tries to warn everyone else, but Rotter decapitates her, and her lifeless body skates and knocks over Madison's birthday cake. Frightened, everyone leaves, except Madison and Skye. Madison accuses Skye of ruining her party as they're being chased by Rotter. While running they find the party planner gutted. Brigg runs back in for Skye, and they run up to the mezzanine, trapped.

Derek flashes the spotlight in Rotter's face, temporarily distracting him while Skye and Madison escape. As the girls reach the dance floor below, Brigg is thrown from the mezzanine above. As Skye, Derek, and Madison are running out, Rotter grabs Madison and slams her head into a party table, knocking her out. Rotter catches up to Skye and Derek at the door and strangles Derek. Skye begs her father to spare him, and Rotter does so by throwing him out the door, locking the two inside.

Madison wakes up, in the basement with Skye, their hands both tied to a table. Skye tells Madison that she is a "bully". Rotter unties Skye and tells her to kill Madison. Instead, Skye stabs Rotter in his leg, and tries to untie Madison. Madison insults her while they're trying to get out. Once untied, Madison selfishly knocks over Skye in order to get to the door, but she trips over Rotter. Learning Madison's evil heart, Skye locks Madison in the cage with Rotter, and tells her, "Have a super birthday, Madison", and leaves.

As Rotter is getting up, Madison insults Skye as she is going up the steps. Madison's throat is slit by Rotter and is placed in the a chair with a party hat on her head. Skye leaves the building, and as police show up, leaves town with Madison's brand new car. A few days later, Brigg has a bad dream that he wakes up in the hospital, injured. Skye tells him he's been out for days, and that she came back for him. Then she stabs him to death while crying to her father. It turns out to be a dream as he wakes up frantic in the hospital, wanting to see Skye, the nurse tells him that no one has seen her. Saddened, he turns over on his side, only to see a picture that Skye drew on the stand next to him, revealing that she was in the room while he was unconcense.

When the movie ended I looked around the class and saw just about everyone with their hands over their eyes or their heads on their desk. I chuckled as Mr. West took out the DVD and put it back in the cabinet. The bell rang and everyone except Darren and me rushed out of the room. We quietly walked to our next class, which was an hour long. Then we would go the gym. After that was Mrs. Robert's class and then I get to go on the surprise break.

We were almost to class when I herd someone laughing from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Emma, Mini, and Gabby.

"Hey Raven, chili is for eating not for your hair," Emma said, making everyone in the hall stop and laugh.

"Quit being childish Emma," I said, glairing at her.

"I'm being childish? You're the one who though chili was for your hair."

"You're such a child. You put chili in my hair just because I'm smart enough to find out why you keep being a bitch."

"Raven stop acting smart."

"It's not an act," I said, taking out my cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Filming you so you can see how stupid you're acting."

"It's not an act," Mini and Gabby said.

"I can tell," I said, making the crowd around us laugh.

Before Emma could say anything else, the bell rang and I turned to get to class. Darren followed me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said as we walked into the classroom.

We walked to our table in the back of the room and looked to the front of the room when Mrs. Pearson, the Facs teacher, walked in.

"Since it's the last day of school we are going to try and make and make any desert you want to make," she said, walking over to her desk.

Instantly, everyone started thinking of the best desert. Some people wanted to make a chocolate moose and others wanted to do a chocolate fudge cake. I didn't really care what we made, as long as they don't forget to put something in the mix like eggs. Finally they decided to make a chocolate fudge cake. Mrs. Pearson came to the front of the class with a binder that she used to store recipes for what we decided to make.

"Have you all decided what you're going to be making?" she asked opening the binder to look for the recipe.

"We want to make a chocolate fudge cake," Jinx said a few tables away.

In seconds, Mrs. Pearson had three copies of the recipe.

"Who wants to be in group one?" she asked looking at the class.

Out of thirty people in the class, only three raised their hands.

"Ok, Fay, Jinx, Kat, Jared, and…. Tori will be in group one. Now who wants to be in group two?" she said, motioning for the five to get in their station.

Only four people raised their hands this time.

"Annabeth, Marcie, Todd, John, and Nicole will be in group two. Who wants to be in group three?"

This time everyone, except me and Darren, raised their hand. The station for group three has the newest and best equipment and everyone but a few people want that station.

"Josh, Ashley, Jaida, Alex, and…. Darren," she said, walking to the stations

"I'll see you later," Darren said before getting up and walking to the third station.

A sighed and took my ipod out of my pocket and turned it on. "Take Back The Fear" by Hail The Villain played as I slouched down in my chair. A few songs later I got bored and decided to see what everyone was thinking. I closed my eyes and concentrated. It was easier when I was listening to my music because I was relaxed. The first mind I reached was Nick's.

_I knew I should have skipped school today. If I knew that I was going to get five detentions before lunch I would have stayed home the whole week. Oh well, at least after this I get to go over to Sarah's house. Her parents aren't going to be home for hours…_

Eww, poor Sarah.

_This is sooo boring! I wish I could go to the mall and get my nails and hair done…._

Boring.

_That was funny what happened to Emma. What did she call that girl…Raven? She's hot. Maybe I'll ask her out. She's way better than Tracy. I'll break up with her if Raven says yes…._

In your dreams.

_I can't wait until after school! I get to go to the mall and get more clothes…._

Boring.

_Was I supposed to put five eggs in or three? Oh well, I'll just put five. If it wrong I'll just blame it on Fay…._

I'll make sure not to eat the cake from group one.

_I don't get paid enough to teach these brats. They always wine when I don't do something their way. If I were the principle I would…._

That's rude.

_That was so funny when Raven outsmarted Emma in the hall. She's so hot. After class I might ask her out. After a few days I'll go to her house when her uncle isn't home…_

I couldn't get out of that guy's head fast enough! He started having fantasies about what he was going to do when I was home alone! Sick! Ok, no more reading peoples minds. I started concentrating on the song "Far From Home" by Five Finger Death Punch. After listening to five more songs I finally got that pervert's thoughts out of my mind. I started singing in my head to "Hero" by Skillet.

After the song was over I started looking through the songs on my ipod.

"I Got It" by Chevelle

"Living In A Dream" by Finger Eleven

"Whispers In The Dark" by Skillet

"Something In Your Mouth" by Nickelback

"Diamond Eyes" by Shinedown

"Last Time" by Fuel

"Full Of Regret" by Danko Jones

"Smooth Criminal" by Alien Ant Farm

"Broken Bones" by Rev Theory

"All Around Me" by Flyleaf

"Kick In The Teeth" by Papa Roach

"Drown You Out" by Crossfade

"Lights Out" by Breaking Benjamin

"The Catalyst" by Linkin Park

"Last Man Standing" by Pop Evil

"Lights Out" by P.O.D

"Bodies" by Drowning Pool

"Release Me" by Taproot

"Let The Guilt Go" by Korn

"Death Of Me" by Red

Before I could read the next song on my list, I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I looked up I saw Darren covered in flour.

"Time to eat," he said while I tried not to laugh.

"Ok Casper the friendly ghost," I said while getting out of my seat.

He smiled suddenly and then came closer to me. Before I could get out of the way, he shook his head, covering me in flour.

"I'll get you back for that," I said walking to the table.

We sat across from each other and started eating some of the cake his group made. I finished all but a chunk of my slice. When Darren wasn't paying attention, I smooshed it on his cheek.

"I told you I'd get you back," I said getting up to throw away my plate.

When I came back I didn't see Darren at the table. I started looking around the room when a hand came over my face and smooshed something in my face. I turned around and saw Darren with his hand covered in chocolate frosting. I ran my hand over my face and saw it was now covered in cake.

"It's on," I said before grabbing some of group two's left over cake and throwing it in Darren's face.

He then grabbed some of group one's left over cake and threw it at me. I picked up the whole thing of group two's left over cake and threw it at Darren. It hit him in the chest and broke apart, watery fudge spilling all over his shirt. He ran up to he and hugged me, making the fudge go all over me. When he let me go I ran to group three's station and grabbed the icing bag. I turned around and squirted him with icing before he could throw the cake in his hand at me.

He ran to group one's station and got their icing bag and started squirting me with it. When we ran out of icing, I noticed that the whole class was having a food fight too. When I turned back to Darren he was right in front of me with a slice of cake in his hand. Before I could get away, he smooshed it in my face.

I got up and ran to the other end of the room, looking for something to throw. As I passed the door I saw Mrs. Pearson pressing the Call button and asking for the principle to come to the classroom. I stopped and went out the door, making sure Darren saw me before going down the hall.

"Where are you going," he asked when he caught up with me.

"Mrs. Pearson just called the principle to the classroom. We're going to get this cake off before he gets there so it doesn't look like we were part of it," I said turning the corner towards the restrooms.

" Good idea. I don't want to be expelled on the last day of school," he said before disappearing into the boy's room.

I went into the girl's room and looked in the mirror. I didn't have that much in my hair and the cake on my shirt and face looks like it will come out easily.

Ten minuets later I got out the restroom with all the cake off. Darren came out seconds later with no cake on him. From past food fights, we learned how to get food out of our clothes fast and easily.

"That was fun," I said as we walked back to class.

"Aren't all food fights," he said smiling.

As we rounded the corner I saw Mr. Wilson, the principle, go into the classroom.

"When he asks us where we were just say we were getting flour off our clothes," I said before opening the door and walking in.

"Sorry it took us so long Mrs. Pearson but- What happened here!" I acted shocked when I say the mess.

"There was a food fight. And may I ask where you and Mr. Silverstone where while this happened?" the principle asked.

"We were getting some flour out of our hair. We weren't all that careful while we cooked the cake," Darren said.

"Well then you two are excused from the remainder of class while your classmates clean up the mess that they made," he said before turning back to the class.

Darren and I went back into the hall and made our way to the gym. After we were put a good distance between us and the classroom, we started laughing. We finally stopped when we reached the gym. Darren opened the door for me and we walked in right when the bell rang. I made my way to my spot on the bleachers while Darren walked to the boy side of the gym.

"You're early for class Ms. Blackheart," coach said as I went up the steps.

"I was dismissed from my last hour class while everyone cleaned the mess they made from their food fight," I said while sitting down.

"How bad was it?"

"The walls were dyed a chocolate brown from the fudge."

"Wow. I bet Mr. Wilson is giving them detention and making them clean up the mess."

"Yup."

"Well it's a free day so you and Mr. Silverstone can talk the hole hour if you want."

"Thanks coach," I said before he walked to the other side of the gym to stop a dew boy who were horse playing.

I sat there listening to "My Only Hope" by Seventh Day Slumber until Darren came and sat next to me. I gave him one of the ear buds and we listened until the song ended and "Shoot It Out" by 10 Years started playing. Twenty songs later, we left the gym and headed to Mrs. Robert's class. We could smell the hot fudge before we got inside the classroom.

"Hi Mrs. Robert," I said when I got in the room.

"Hi Raven how are you?"

"I'm doing fine thank you."

"That's good. Here why don't you two come and get your ice cream before all the good stuff is gone," she said pointing to the table with the ice cream tubs and toppings.

Darren and I walked over and picked up a bowl and spoon. After we got our ice cream we thanked Mrs. Robert and went to our seats. The other students started coming in as we ate our ice cream. By the time everyone was here and got their ice cream we were done.

"Do you want seconds Raven?" Mrs. Robert asked when she saw I was done.

"No thank you," I said politely.

"How about you Darren?"

"No thank you."

"How about some sodas?"

"Sure," we said at the same time.

After we got our Root Beers we started listening to my ipod. By the time "Let The Guilt Go" by Korn was over everyone was done with their ice cream and was drinking their sodas. Soon enough the last bell rang and everyone but me and Darren rushed out of the school.

"Have a good summer Mrs. Robert," I said walking to the trashcan to throw away my soda can.

"You too dear. I'll see you two next year."

"How? We're going to high school next year."

"I'll be teaching ninth grade math at the high school next year."

"Wow. Now I get to have a teacher a already know next year,"

"Don't tell anyone though it's suppost to be a surprise."

"I won't. Speaking of surprises, I need to get to the car rider line before Uncle Roe goes on break without me," I said crossing the room to the door.

Darren and I raced outside to the car rider line. As always, Uncle Roe was at the front of the line. I walked over and got in the backseat since the passenger seat was full of luggage. While I buckled my seat belt, I herd the other door to the backseat open and someone get in. I looked up and saw Darren.

"Are you stalking me?" I teased.

"Nope, I'm just joining you two on your trip," he said with a smile.

"Cool, now where are we going?"

"You didn't tell her anything yet?" Darren asked Uncle Roe.

"I was going to save the talking for when we get in the car. You can tell her if you want," he said looking at us from the rearview mirror.


	3. Secrets and Family Rivals

"Tell me what? What are you guys talking about?" I asked, starting to get annoyed that they're talking about me like I wasn't there.

"You know how you can do things that other people can't? Well I'm just like you Raven, I can do things that regular people can't," he said, looking into my eyes.

"Huh? How did you know….wait…..what do you mean you're just like me?" I asked confused.

"I told you we should have told her," Darren said to Uncle Roe before saying, "You're a fallen angel and so is Roe and me."

"How come you didn't tell me you were like me and Uncle Roe? It could have made school a lot more bearable," I said, starting to get mad about the fact that Darren kept a secret from me.

"That's my fault Raven. I told Darren to not tell you and to keep an eye on you. Make sure you didn't misuse your powers," Uncle Roe said, looking at me from the rearview mirror.

"You didn't trust me? That hurts Uncle Roe," I said, making a sad face.

"I know now that I didn't have anything to worry about, you were perfectly capable of using your powers responsibly," he said with a smile.

"Ok, so now that I know that Darren is a….what did you call it?"

"A fallen angel. Well actually both of our parents and your Uncle Roe are which means that we were born fallen," he said looking at Uncle Roe who nodded.

"So now that I know that Darren and I were born fallen angels and that you are a fallen angel; I just don't know two things," I said.

"What do you need to know?" Uncle Roe asked.

"How did you and my parents fall?" I asked looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"I fell in love with a human named Silver. Angels can't get involved with humans because that would make a new race of half-human-half-angel people. But I ignored the Law and became fallen."

"What happened to her?"

"She was beautiful and very talented. This was backing the Medieval Days and she was the princesses' servant in a castle. We met secretly at midnight for many months. After a year, we were getting married when the Guardians Of The Law came and took her away. I fought to get her back but they killed her," he finished, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry Uncle Roe," I said looking out the window.

In he woods next to the highway, I saw a dark figure keeping pace with the car. It looked at me with red eyes and vanished. Thinking it was my emagination, I looked back at Uncle Roe for him to continue.

"Your parents and the Guardians Of The Law were rivals. They got in a fight and destroyed the land that connected the Queen Elizabeth Islands. The Guardians were replaced and became fallen along with your parents," he said.

"The Queen Elizabeth Islands weren't always islands?"

"No. When angels fight, they destroy many things in their path."

"Who were the Guardians?"

"Scar and Scarlet Nightwing, their sons are Roxas, who is fifteen, and Axel, who is sixteen. Their daughter is Alex; she is the same age as you. Out of the whole family, Alex is the best," he said, turning into the airport.

"What's your second question?" Darren asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Uncle Roe pulled into a parking spot.

"It's still a surprise," Uncle Roe said, getting out and heading to the trunk.

"Aw, come on Uncle Roe. Please tell me," I begged, getting out too.

"Not until we're almost there," he said while getting some of our luggage.

After what felt like twenty hours, we finally got on the plane and into our seats. I sat at the window seat with Darren in the seat next to me ad Uncle Roe in the one closest t the isle. As always, a flight attendant came and asked us if we wanted peanuts or some water or a pillow. It took all of my will power to not yell at her to go away.

When we took off and headed to Alaska, I found out when we got our tickets, Uncle Roe was fast asleep and Darren and I were sharing my ipod. We were listening to Second Chance by Shinedown.

I don't remember falling asleep but I do remember that the last song I heard was Here Without You by Three Doors Down. When woke up, I found my head resting comfortably on Darren's shoulder. I picked my head up slowly so I didn't wake him up and like a dog to a whistle, a flight attendant appeared and asked if I was hungry.

"I'd like a hamburger please," I said and she rushed away.

She came back moments later with a hamburger and gave it to me with a smile. Before I could take it, she gasped and flinched away.

"What?" I asked looking around to find something that would scare her.

"N-nothing miss, I thought I saw something out the window," she said, handing me the burger before hurrying off.

I looked out the window and saw nothing; I always thought flight attendants were weird. While eating my burger I was listening to Decode by Paramore.

How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time

Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own

(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true

When the song ended, I felt Darren wake up next to me. He looked at my half eaten burger hungrily and I handed it over.

"Thanks," he said when it was gone.

"Welcome."

"So did I miss anything while I was asleep?"

"Only the flight attendant being weird. Other than that, no," I said looking out the window.

"What do you mean by being weird?"

"When she was handing me the burger she kinda freaked and said she saw something out the widow. But when I looked there wasn't anything out there," I said, changing songs on the ipod.

When Darren didn't say anything, I looked at him and saw that he was making the face that he made when he was thinking. Before I could ask what was wrong, the pilot's voice came on the intercom and announced that we were going to land.

**Sorry it's late people, my computer was being retarded. I promise it will never happen again. **


	4. AN

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long and also took down a few of my other stories, there have been many things going on which took up my time. Now that things are settling down again, and hopefully won't come back for a long while, I will continue with all of my stories.

**Thank you so much to all who have read and reviewed. If you haven't reviewed, please don't be shy, I like hearing your comments. Again I am sorry for not updating.**


End file.
